crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Crash
Evil Crash (also known as Nega Crash) is Crash Bandicoot's evil 10th Dimensional counterpart and his neutral rival. He has sharp teeth, long claws, green eyes with red pupils, spines out of his back, and his feet come out of his shoes somewhat. He has much darker fur color than Crash's, his arms are also much longer, and his hair is less spiky than Crash's, while Crash uses easy simple attacks, Evil Crash has erratic and dysfunctional ways. He's impulsive and aggressive and has shown to be somewhat immune to objects that would cause harm to Crash. Such as Nitros, TNTs, and even enemies. He is much stronger than Crash. He is also a carnivore and lives on a steady diet of meat. This might explain why he captured Nina and chased Cortex. Evil Crash hardly looks like his realistic counterpart but slightly shares his personality. Crash Twinsanity He is first seen in the first cutscene of Twinsanity Island where Cortex thinks he's hugging Crash, noting "Your fur is so soft, and warm." Crash and Nina back away, then Cortex looks over at Evil Crash, who then hops over Cortex and kidnaps Nina, leading to the next level where Crash must pursue Evil Crash. After finding Evil Crash with Nina tied in ropes, Cortex bravely says "Let her go, take me instead!" Then ends up in Evil Crash chasing him. After the chase is over, Crash can continue the next level. At the end of the game, he ate the Evil Twins when they fled into his house. He is seen in a background picture in the credits in a huge rollerbrawl with the other characters of the game. Crash Tag Team Racing Evil Crash appears as a skin in CTTR sold in Mystery Island for 2500 coins going by the name of Nega Crash, which has a much different look from the real Evil Crash. Crash Boom Bang ﻿Evil Crash was going to make a appearance in Crash Boom Bang but for unknown reasons he was cut from game. ﻿However he does make a cameo in one of the minigames. Failed experiment theory It is believed that Evil Crash was one of the first test subjects of the Evolvo Ray. In the intro of [[Crash Bandicoot] ], N. Brio mentioned "But Dr. Cortex, we have not determined the cause of past failures!". Evil Crash might have been a normal bandicoot like Crash, but teleported to the 10th dimension like Victor and Moritz because of a failed experiment, which would explain why Cortex knew that it was Evil Crash from the first time he was spotted. It is most likely this instead of him always existing in the 10th Dimension as no organic enemies are native to it. Cortex's past failure could have been Ripper Roo, or Koala Kong however. Trivia * Evil Crash was originally going to be a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing instead of a skin. * In Twinsanity, he was originally going to eat N. Trance's brain, but it was scrapped with N. Trance all together. * Evil Coco may or may not be Evil Crash's sister as he may have been an experiment from Cortex. * Evil Crash was originally going to be a playable Character when Crash and Cortex's personalities switched when teleporting to the Tenth Dimension. * There are Ants around his house but it Is unknown if Evil Crash knew they where even there. * He bears resemblance to the Tasmanian devil, or Gossamer (a big red monster) from the older Looney Tunes Episodes. They have the same fur/hair, nails, shoes, eyes (somewhat) and mannerism's similar to it. * Evil Crash's mailbox says Crash instead of Evil Crash, this is because in the Tenth Dimension there is no good Crash, thus he is the only "Crash". * There is a Good Cortex, but he got cut from the game along with Evil Coco. * He was going to be a playable character at Crash Clash racing ( CTTR ) before it was changed to Crash Tag Team Racing and had him as a skin instead. Category:Tenth Dimensional Inhabitants Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Playable Characters